


Unbelievable

by LinguistLove_24



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguistLove_24/pseuds/LinguistLove_24
Summary: Set post Inaguaration*REPOST





	Unbelievable

**Unbelievable**

It was early morning. The birds had only just woken and begun to chirp, faint strains of song signifying a new dawn echoing off the opposite side of the windowpanes. Their corner of the world saw it rather mild for January, but the mood had been sombre for a while. Things had turned out much differently than he or many others would have anticipated. 

 

 

They'd gone to the Inauguration out of courtesy. Whether or not the incoming President had chosen to respect them on the campaign trail, they'd decided to rise above it and attend his swearing in. He and his wife had gotten into many discussions about the kind of country America was to them, what truly mattered, what they would continue to fight for regardless of the outcome of November eighth. No matter what happened, they would always believe in their country, her people, and each other. He would always be immeasurably and indescribably proud of her efforts and believe at least for the next four years that the position should have belonged to her.

 

 

When they'd finally gotten home, she'd declared herself exhausted, and he could see that she was. Bags lined the underside of her eyes, worry lines had taken up permanent residence on her face in the last months, etched themselves deep into the layers of her skin. He'd gained some lines himself, sometimes felt like years had been tacked on to his age. The loss had shaken and affected him, but true to her campaign promise, they were and would become even stronger together. He would be the strong one for as long as he needed to. One always held the other up when they saw it was needed, and this would be no exception.

 

 

///

 

_Rose petals lined a pathway across the floor, the shape of a heart was situated in the middle of their generous, soft comforter laying neatly atop their bed. As she stepped further into the room, focus became clearer and the glint of champagne flutes caught the corner of her eye from their precise position on the night stand nearest her. The one far and away on the other side held up an ice bucket, expensive bottle tucked neatly inside._

 

 

_“What's all this?” she muttered quietly into the empty space._

 

 

_“For you,” he said, stepping gingerly behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist when distance between allowed for it. Both voice and action were careful, measured, soft. Far was it from him to want to disturb or displease her. “I had an agent set it up while we were away.”_

 

 

_Tears pooled in her eyes. It wasn't the first time he'd done things such as this for her, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. Regardless, the simple things never went out of style, his efforts never unnoticed or unappreciated. The smallest of things seemed to evoke in her depths the greatest of emotions, and she never tired of it. The turbulence of times past gave her greater appreciation for all that was well when it was going as such._

 

 

_“That's so sweet,” she murmured softly, stepping out of his embrace and moving near enough to the bed to swipe porcelain fingers over the delicate, soft petals. “You didn't have to.”_

 

 

_“I know that,” he responded. “But you deserve it. You deserve so much more than any amount of money I could spend could ever give you.”_

 

 

_She picked up a couple of petals, felt their softness against her fingers before letting them fall back down against the covers again, walked tentatively toward the champagne flutes. Taking them both into her grasp carefully, she made her way to the other side of the room, removed the champagne from its place within the bucket of ice._

 

 

_“If you were expecting anything tonight, I may be too tired,” she told him dryly as she stepped nearer, handed him the bottle and a glass._

 

 

_“You should know by now that I don't ever expect that of you,” he said, love in his tone as he set his flute down and made work of opening the bottle. “I mean, don't get me wrong, I love when it happens, but I'm just as happy to hold you until one or both of us falls asleep.”_

 

 

_“It's been a really long day,” she said for no reason in particular other than the fact that it had._

 

 

_“I'm with you there.” The bottle opened with an almost inaudible sigh, his deft fingers so experienced in action of opening them that not so much as a drop of foam bubbled or spilled. “But we got through it together.”_

 

 

_She nodded, half smiling, gratefully accepted his offer of a now half filled flute. “Thank you.”_

 

 

_“You're welcome,” he smiled at her over the rim of his own glass, sipping tentatively from it._

 

 

_“I need a shower.” Draining the remnants of her glass, she handed it across to him and he took it, setting it next to his._

 

 

_“Do you need a hand?” It was obvious to him that she was more than capable of handling herself, but he knew how the previous days and the one which had just ended had drained her. He would offer to hold her up whenever and however he possibly could, even if sometimes it were needed in the literal sense._

 

 

_“I'm okay.” Her head moved to indicate a negative, but she smiled at his concern for her, appreciated rather than dismissed it. “You can come, though. If you want to.” She hadn't offered him the invitation with anything sexual attached it, knew that as much as he loved and cherished their encounters, he wouldn't take it as such. Wanting him there near her was something that happened quite frequently, and for him being so often proved enough._

 

 

_“You smell nice,” he'd told her when she'd emerged from the stream of hot water, dried herself, and climbed into bed next to him donning her favourite sleepwear._

 

 

_“You too.” She pressed her body closer to him. “I'm glad you were with me today.”_

 

 

_“I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else, darling.” It was more than true. Being together made it easier for both of them, would see many hours and days to come easier, too._

 

 

_“I love you.” Words were thick, slurred, mumbled as heavy eyes blinked and began to fall closed._

 

 

_“I love you most,” he whispered, gently tucking stray hair behind her ear and kissing the tip of her nose._

 

 

 

_“I'm sorry I'm so tired, I'll make it up to you tomorrow.” Effort was made to lift her head from the pillow, look at him one more time before giving in to sleep, but he halted it, placed lengthy finger to her lips._

 

 

_“Shh, just sleep, baby. Don't worry about me. We've all the time in the world.”_

 

 

///

 

Stepping softly toward their bedroom, the slight tremor of his hands saw the tray he carried within them shake lightly and he attempted to steady it. It was early for even himself to be awake, and he didn't want to be the cause of what roused her unnecessarily. One of the dogs stirred, made to step tentatively toward him, but stopped when she heard the sternness of his whisper.

 

 

“No, stay.”

 

 

She backed up again, situated herself comfortably on her pillow in the corner, eyes following his every move in the darkness. “Good girl,” he praised her quietly, and she returned it with a disgruntled, unblinking stare.

 

 

He set the tray atop the night table on her side of the bed, tried to the best of his ability to be stealthy in his reclaiming of the position opposite her.

 

 

“I'm awake,” she said laughingly, having witnessed the entire happenings of him trying so hard not to disturb her and not wanting to ruin the moment. “You didn't have to do that.” She nodded toward the tray, took in the cereal, toast, juice, coffee, and note situated atop it, turned to face him and met his lips. “Thank you.”

 

 

“You're welcome. How long have you been up?”

 

 

“Not too long. Few minutes before you came in.”

 

 

“You can go back to sleep if you want to.”

 

 

“No, I'm up now. And I'm hungry.” She turned and sat up, took the tray in her hands and situated it in her lap. As she always did any time he left one, she read the note first. 

 

 

'The circumstances of late may be unbelievable, but you're even more so, and I love you.'

 

 

“Honey,” she choked, refolding it and locking gazes with him before taking a bite of cereal. “I love you, too.”

 

 

“It's all true,” he smiled. It was, and with each other to lean on, he knew things could only get better.

 


End file.
